un ángel de tras de mi
by sake more
Summary: Creen en los ángeles, demonios o cualquier otro tipo de misteriosos seres de luz o de aquellos que viven en la obscuridad?, alguna vez te has sentido observado?, alguna vez has sentido que no estás solo?, despertado con alguna marca?, tener la sensación de no poder moverte ni hablar cuando te encontrabas dormida?, sakura respondería que si a cada una de estas preguntas.
1. Chapter 1

Un ángel de tras de mi

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

Creen en los ángeles, demonios o cualquier otro tipo de misteriosos seres de luz o de aquellos que viven en la obscuridad?, alguna vez te has sentido observado?, alguna vez has sentido que no estás solo?, despertado con alguna marca?, tener la sensación de no poder moverte ni hablar cuando te encontrabas dormida?, sakura respondería que si a cada una de estas preguntas, descubre por qué.

¿Dónde estoy?-me desperté, estaba en un lugar donde no existía nada, o no veía nada, todo era blanco, no había nadie y todo estaba cubierto por niebla.

-hola?-no recibí respuesta, grite varias veces para saber si alguien me escuchaba pero nadie llego a mí, entonces hice lo que podría hacer, caminar… estuve así por horas, todo era como un infinito cuarto blanco, no había vida alrededor nada!, de pronto la niebla empezó a desaparecer, dejándome ver a un enorme palacio blanco, me apresure hasta llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió sola y entre.

-bienvenido shaoran-un voz se escuchó por todo el palacio, yo miraba por todas partes pero no, no había nadie, mire al frente y vi una luz que resplandecía-sabes por qué estás aquí?

-No-como esperaba que supiera por qué? si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

-esto es el cielo- este tipo quien sea, que sea que me estuviera hablando de seguro debía de estar loco-no estoy loco, tu estas muerto-perfecto además de loco, también lee mentes, esperen dijo muerto?.

-como que muerto?, Cuando?-comenzó a altérame y comencé a caminar de un lado para el otro, me tome la cabeza con ambas manos, trataba de recordar algo pero no podía , como era posible que muriera un chico de 20 años como yo, que además era una deportista y contaba con una buena salud cómo?.

-tranquilo y recordaras-mire la luz y respire profundo, a mí mente vinieron enseguida muchas imágenes, de mí jugando futbol que se reproducían como video:

Era el final de la competencia de la interuniversidad corría por toda la cancha con el balón, burle a todos lo que se interpusieron en mi camino, no podían conmigo, esta con la mira fija en la portería, tire y anote, la gente estaba eufórica, corrí hacia mis amigos, pero algo detuvo mi carrera, toque mi pecho con la palma de la mano, en seguida la mire y había sangre en ella, después de eso me desmaye.

-pero que paso, porque estaba sangrando?-le pregunte a la extraña luz que estaba enfrente de mí.

-un estudiante te disparo-me respondió.

-pero por qué?-

-tiene una enfermedad mental, eso no importa ahora, lo que debes saber es que estarás a cargo a alguien serás un ángel guardián-

Tiene que estar bromeando

-no lo estoy-sí, si lo que diga, esto es un sueño, ahora me saldrán alas y seré un hada

-eres sin duda uno de los más testarudos, no es un sueño y si efectivamente tienes alas-busque detrás de mi espalda , y vi las enormes a las que tenía detrás- shaoran tienes 2 opciones puedes estar a cargo de un niño o de un anciano, al niño lo cuidaras de los espíritus malignos y demonios que suelen estar rondándolo, al anciano o personas terminales te encargaras de llevarlas hasta donde serán juzgadas, en el niño tienes la obligación de cuidarlo durante los primeros 7 años de vida eso implica no separarte de él, después de ese tiempo seguirás con esa personas y estarás con ella solo cuando te pida ayuda, muy bien que eliges?-

-me da igual de todas formas tendré que hacerlo no?-

-veamos, estarás a cargo de una niña, ella nacerá en unos momentos- rodé los ojos, un recién nacido solo llora! Y come!

-puedes tomar esta arma-de la nada apareció una espada, la tome, en seguida sentí como una fuerza corriera por mi cuerpo- además tendrás que leer este libro-perfecto aquí también tengo que estudiar

-es importante que lo leas, aquí están clausulas, reglamentos y sobre todo la manera de cómo utilizar tus poderes-maravilloso esos si me gustaba, que poderes tendría?, ansiaba por saberlo

-bien, leer el manual-

-te transportare- al terminar de decir esto, ya no me encontraba en ese lugar, ahora estaba en una sala de parto, una mujer de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos negros y ondulados dio la luz a una niña, el llanto se escuchó por toda la sala, sonreí, mire por todos lados para ver las reacciones y fue entonces que me percate de algo, una sombra negra estaba muy cerca de la niña.

-protégela-se escuchó la misma voz que había estado hablándome, saque mi espada, me puse cerca de la niña y extendí mis alas para protegerla. La sombra se acercó aún más pero con un fuerte golpe le herí con mi espada, desapareció, mire a la niña, los médicos habían estado haciéndole un tipo de reanimación, me di cuenta que estuve a punto de perderla, pero por suerte no fue así, tendría que estar más pendiente de ella.

Al llegar a la casa de la niña, estuve leyendo el manual, decía un montón de cosas imposibles como evitar que te vea después de cierta edad o de enamorarse, causarle daño etc. Todas tenían clausulas las cuales no leí, tenía que prepararme para otro ataque, todas las noche practicaba, había perfeccionado varias técnica era un as.

La niña me veía y sonreía, su madre estaba muy pendiente de ella, era bueno ver la demostración de afecto.

-te llamaras sakura-la madre le sonrió, le acostó en su cuna y salió de la habitación, era hora de dormir y la madre estaba realmente cansada.

Pasaron varias horas, yo seguía caminando alrededor de la cuna de la niña que se encontraba dormida, la mire y ella abrió los ojos repentinamente, el frio en la habitación.

-que quieres?-pregunte a la nada, una sombra se manifestó y me señalo a la cuna-puedes olvidarte de ella, yo la protejo, la sombra se acercó a una velocidad impresionante, tuve que empujarla con una ráfaga de viento que emano de mi mano, supe que esto no acabaría pronto, así que extendí una protección para que todo la destrucción que quedara no afectara al tiempo real.

La sombra, se personifico con cuerpo humanoide, cara irreconocible, de su mano salieron bolas de fuego, a lo que respondí, tomando en brazos a la niña y encapsularme dentro de mis alas, al ceso de ataque, desplegué mis alas encontrando con su horrible forma muy cerca de mí, no podía hacer gran cosa, me empujo quitándome a la niña, me golpe contra la pared de la habitación, me recompuse, saque mi espada, él levanto su dedo con una uña muy afilada y la situó cerca del cuello de la niña, me tenía acorralado, no podía hacer nada, sonrió maquiavélicamente, estaba todo perdido, pero algo paso que me sorprendió, la pequeña movió en manera de circulo y el demonio se pasmo, al ver esto corrí hacia él, le quite a la niña y lo atravesé con mi espada.

Había llegado todo a su fin, la mire, que pudo haber causado ese extraño suceso.

-acaso fuiste tú la que hizo eso-obviamente solo balbuceo, la acosté y me quede muy cerca de ella cuidándola

5 años después

-mami, tengo miedo- sakura ya tenía 5 años, su madre estaba intentando hacer que durmiera pero al parecer ella no podía.

-sakura hija, recuerda que tu ángel de la guarda te cuida, él no te dejara sola-

-y si me deja sola-la madre le dio un beso, y la arropo en su cama.

Perfecto sakura se había vuelto una niña miedosa, bueno durante este tiempo había recibido una infinidad de atentados, demasiados, que tenía esta niña que de pronto todos los demonios se interesaban en ella?...

-el estará contigo, por mucho tiempo, estará cada vez que le llames tu ángel nunca te abandonara, siempre que creas en él-su madre le sonrió- ahora duerme que tu ángel se está impacientando para que duermas-

Acoso esta mujer tenía un manual de ángeles, todo lo que decía concedía mucho con lo que hacía, en fin ya me estaba hartando de sus continuos llantos cada vez que un demonio quería acercarse, admito que es bueno tengo un poco de ventaja con eso, la cuestión estaba en cómo era capaz de perecible.

Justo hoy cumplía sus 7 años, justo hoy su madre había muerto, y también yo me marcharía, al menos así me habían informado, se quedaba sola con su padre y su hermano que para su suerte nunca estaban en su casa, me había encariñado con ella, poco pero bueno según había sido informado ya ha esta edad unos menos otros más, los niños pierden la toda comunicación con el mundo del bajo astral y el celestial.

-pobre niña, que hará sin su madre, me da pena esa niña- comentarios por el estilo se escuchaban por toda la casa, vi que su madre era llevada por un ángel al igual que yo me sonrió.

-cuídala mucho, la dejo en tus manos- desapareció, mire a sakura no podía estar más tiempo con ella, esa fue una de las primeras reglas que me informaron, me senté a su lado.

-porque, se tuvo que ir con él?, porque ella no tuvo un ángel como el mío?- a veces me preguntaba si sedaba cuenta de mi presencia, por primera vez decidí contestar sus preguntas.

-creo que deberías de estar feliz, ella estaba feliz de ir a un lugar lleno de paz, y ver que tu estas bien-

-pero yo la quería conmigo-lloro, me sorprendió que me respondiera- además te iras también hoy-

-sakura tienes que ser fuerte, recuerda las palabras de tu madre acerca de tus ángeles, ya no llores más-le sonríe y ella dejo de hacerlo

pov sakura.

-voy tarde- me levante corriendo de mi cama, me puse lo que me encontré y me fui a la universidad.

-perfecto sakura llegaras tarde a tu primera clase-Salí de mi casa, tome mi auto tenia escasos 25 minutos para llegar tenía que ir demasiado rápido.

Para mi suerte, las calles estaban vacías, seguro era porque todos estaban en su casa por las vacaciones, de la cual la escuela me privo, por un curso de inducción.

Estaba manejando a velocidad pero frene de golpe. Una sombra negra había cruzado enfrente mi auto, tal vez había atropellado a una persona, así que me baje, estaba nerviosa estaba rogando porque no le hubiera pasado algo, rodee todo mi auto y no me contra a nadie, eso fue un alivio a medias, seguro debía de estar cansada, creo que es un buen momento de tomar vitaminas, me dije y continúe mi camino.

Llegue a mi escuela, me baje de mi auto y camine hacia a la entrada, un maestro me saludo, me concia por mi padre, le devolví el saludo no sin antes sentir una enorme tristeza, no quise darle mucha importancia y me marche a mi salón

Pocos días había pasado y me entere que aquel maestro había muerto, justo unas horas después de haberle visto. Esta no era la primera vez que ese sentimiento me avisaba de una muerte, la primera fue mi madre, y de allí nada hasta que hace menos de 6 meses, los sucesos extraños comenzaron a incrementarse, sentir mi habitación fría es algo no muy normal sobre todo si tengo calefacción, cada vez que llego a mi casa, me siento observada, siento que hay alguien cerca y no siento que sea bueno.

-sakura te estas volviendo paranoica- me dije y mejor me acosté adormir, tendría que levantarme temprano al día siguiente, me dispuse a dormir no sin antes ver la hora, eran las 12:45, bueno ni modo solo dormiría pocas horas, me acomode y me dormí.

Sentí frio y me tape, me acomode y me volví a dormir, lo que duro muy poco pues sentí una presencia extraña, como si alguien me observara, abrí los ojos repentinamente, y muy cerca de mi cara estaba una sombra negra, está a mi lado derecho, y no dejaba de mirarme, me asusté mucho y grite.

-her-ma-no-mi voz contrabajo salió, intente hablar pero fue inútil, mi voz ya no salía, no podía articular ni emitir ningún sonido, trataba de moverme pero tampoco podía, las manos de aquella sombra me tenían tomada por los brazos, intente parame con toda mi fuerza para vencerle, pero fue inútil, pude quedar en una posición semisentada y con mayor fuerza me empujo, estaba desesperada, intente llamar a mi hermano otra vez, pero solo pude hacer algunos ruidos con la boca como si se me escapara el aire por ella, me sentía cansada, y el rostro de aquella sombra cada vez más cerca de mí, mi desesperación estaba aún grado más allá de lo alto, me sentía débil ya no podía más sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme.

Recordé entonces la voz de mi madre

"_el estará contigo, por mucho tiempo, estará cada vez que le llames tu ángel nunca te abandonara si crees en él"_

Intente levantarme a un con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, pude mover un poco mis brazos lo suficiente para quitar la aparente mano de aquella sombra que me apresaba, lo logre pero ya no sentía ninguna fuerza como para luchar más.

Mi ángel, ven en mi ayuda, ese fue mi último pensamiento después de eso ya no volví a saber nada hasta el día siguiente.

POV shaoran

Me encontraba disfrutando del paisaje donde estaba, así era todos los días, solo paz, tranquilidad, felicidad desde el día que llegue aquí, si, después de dejar a sakura.

-me pregunto qué será de ella- no sé por qué pero teníamos prohibido visitarlos a menos que ellos nos llamaran, era algo como una regla, pero suponía que se encontraba bien, pues de lo contrario estaría junto a ella.

Como buen ángel de la guarda, custodiaba la entrada del cielo, me había convertido en uno de los más poderosos, gracias a las constantes luchas que tenía, mucho de ángeles se encargaban de las custodia pero yo era como un tipo general, mi subsiguiente era eriol un ángel muy astuto y con muchas habilidades, se había convertido en mi mano derecha en las batallas que teníamos con aquellos demonios que intentaban sobre pasar lo muros.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que escuche una voz en mi cabeza

"Mi ángel, ven en mi ayuda"

-sakura-me transporte así a la casa de aquella pequeña niña, agradecía haber perfeccionado esa técnica.

Llegue el cuarto estaba obscuro no había ningún ruido, pero se sentía el cuarto frio, como lo sentía cada vez que era atacada, me acerque a su cama y no te a un ente obscuro el cual estaba robando parte de su esencia vital, saque mi espada y se la clave por detrás, desapareció me asegure de que no hubiera otro y camine hacia sakura.

La mire, ya no era una niña, era una jovencita de mi misma edad, estaba desmayada pero estaba bien, solo tenía que esperar a que se recuperara, me quede toda la noche a su lado cuidándola, pero muy temprano fui llamado, llegue nuevamente al palacio que había visto la primera vez, pero esta vez ante mi apareció un arcángel.

-me han notificado que tu protegida te ha llamado, y por una a taque de grado medio-

-así es, afortunadamente me llamo a tiempo-

-esa niña ha sufrido muchos ataques, durante todo su vida-

- así es y además parece tener sentidos extrasensoriales-le comunique.

-no puede ser-

-qué grado de demonios le han atacado C, D Y B-

-Porque nunca reportaste todo esto!-

-pues-

-no leíste todo el libro o sí?-baje el rostro-me lo suponía, necesito que estés todo el tiempo con ella-

-claro, yo me encargare de eso-

-pero no podrás estar ya en forma de ángel, tendrás que convertirte en humano para pasar desapercibido, y poder llevar a cabo mejor tu función, todos tus poderes te pertenecerán, pero tendrás que permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo, la forma que utilices no me interesa pero tienes que protegerla-

-claro, pero por que están importante?-

-eso se te queda de tarea tendrás que leer, arreglare todo para que estés todo el tiempo cerca de ella, puedes irte-

De inmediato volé a la casa de sakura pero nadie estaba, al llegar su habitación mis alas desaparecieron junto con mis armas, me mire en el espejo y pude ver mi rostro de nuevo, cabellos chocolates, cabellos revueltos, mis ojos color ámbar, en fin había vuelto a hacer o aparecer un humano.

Ahora el plan estaba en como a cercarme a sakura, haber practiquemos.

-hola, soy... shaoran… me encargare de cuidarte y de que nada te pase-no, no, no, eso no intentemos con algo como.

-soy shaoran y seré tu niñera- me golpee la frente-enserio como pudo yo explicarle a una joven que su ángel se ha convertido en humano solo para cuidarla porque al parecer está en peligro-

-como te acabas de expresar-una chica de ojos verdes esmeraldas, delgada, cabello largo castaño, de color clara entro a su habitación, dejándome paralizado, no la había sentido llegar.

Pov normal

Mientras tanto en el palacio el mismo arcángel que había enviado a shaoran, se movía de un lado al otro, con los dedos en su mentón.

-será posible que sea ella?, porque a él? Un adolescente que se había convertido en ángel por sus órdenes-

Una voz inundo el palacio.

-mis órdenes no se cuestionan, todo tiene un porque-una voz gruesa llamo la atención del arcángel, a lo que respondió con una inclinación.

-discúlpeme por favor-

-te perdono, ahora tienes que preparar a todos los ángeles para lo que se avecina, todo queda en tus manos-

-si señor, con su permiso me retiro- se levantó y se fue.

Continuara….

Hola, de nuevo con un nuevo fic, este es un poco raro, bueno demasiado raro a lo que escribo pero se me ocurrió por diversos eventos observados y escuchados, durante toda mi vida.

Alguien a tenido un encuentro que considere paranormal?, me gustaría saber situaciones parecidas si son tan amables, para esta historia.

Me gustaría mucho en verdad saber sus opiniones sobre esta historia, si le parece interesante, no la seguimos, siguiente?, les gusto en fin no les aburro más nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

**Un ángel de tras de mi**

**Capítulo 2**

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

Creen en los ángeles, demonios o cualquier otro tipo de misteriosos seres de luz o de aquellos que viven en la obscuridad?, alguna vez te has sentido observado?, alguna vez has sentido que no estás solo?, despertado con alguna marca?, tener la sensación de no poder moverte ni hablar cuando te encontrabas dormida?, sakura respondería que si a cada una de estas preguntas, descubre por qué.

000000000000000000000000###000000000000000####0000000000000000000

POV SAKURA:

Venia de la escuela, subi con desgano a mi habitación, hoy había sido un día de esos, totalmente perdido, no había atendido a ninguna de mis clases, todo por pensar en el suceso que aconteció en la noche de ayer, desde que tengo memoria me han seguido distintos seres, pero jamás me habían atacado, lo que ponía a pensar en los distintos motivos que pudieron ocasionar el suceso.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi cuarto, escuche una voz, familiar, pero no pude reconocerla, entonces decidí pegar la oreja a mi puerta:

-hola, soy... shaoran… me encargare de cuidarte… y de que nada te pase-shaoran?, acaso era un ladrón que se había metido a mi habitación?, abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado para no ser descubierta, busque por todas partes y vi a un chico hablándole al espejo.

-soy shaoran y seré tu niñera- se golpeó la frente, lo que me hizo reír, pero me cubrí la boca para no ser descubierta-enserio como puedo yo explicarle a una joven que su ángel se ha convertido en humano solo para cuidarla porque al parecer está en peligro-ángel?, entonces todo tubo sentido, recordé que antes de desmayarme le había, llamado, mas no podía creer lo que decía, hice lo único que podría hacer, entre de golpe y le dije:

-cómo te acabas de expresar-lo mire fijamente estaba sorprendido, creo que no esperaba que yo le descubriera, nota mental: dejar de hacer ese tipo de entradas, estaba sin habla y al parecer a si seguiría-te llamas shaoran cierto?-el sintió- según lo que escuche eres mi ángel?-movió la cabeza para afirmar-bueno y por qué supuestamente estoy en peligro?-el me miro seriamente.

-aun no lo sé-

-y entonces de que me protegerás-

-de todo aquel ser maligno que quiera hacerte daño-

-y por qué querían hacerme daño?-

-no lo sé-

-y si eres un ángel… ¿por qué no tienes tus alas?-

-pues porque en este momento tengo la apariencia de un humano, tu sabes para pasar desapercibido, a poco crees que iba a parecer por la calle con mis alas?- uh eso me había molestado, me senté en mi cama, creo que era mejor empezar de nuevo.

-bueno yo soy…-

-sakura kinomoto-le mire sorprendida, creo que se me olvidaba que "mi ángel"-te conozco desde que naciste, se todo de ti-ok, eso daba miedo.

-tienes poderes?-

-no te cansas de preguntar?-definitivamente este chico no tiene paciencia-si los tengo-

-y como es que…-en ese momento sentí una presencia, el me miro seriamente.

-sentiste algo?-

-si-se levantó y salió de la habitación

-no salgas de aquí-bajo las escaleras y mi puerta se cerró, yo me levante para abrirla pero no pude.

-hola sakura-me llamo un voz por dé tras, mire despacio, según yo no había nadie en mi cuarto.

-yue?-

-así es, cuanto tiempo sin verte-

Flash back

El día después de mi cumpleaños, el día después de que tanto mi madre como mi ángel se habían ido… estaba triste y sola en mi cuarto, trataba de no llorar pero era imposible, entonces escuché un llanto en la planta de debajo de mi casa, bajé lo más tranquilamente posible, tome una sombrilla y la sujete bien fuerte, ni mi padre ni mi hermano estaba, así que yo era la única a cargo de esta casa. De puntillas fui caminando por la casa, tratando de no hacer ruido, llegue a la cocina, allí era de dónde provenía el llanto, di un vistazo y no había nadie, camine, el llanto provenía del otro lado del refrigerador, alce mi sombría camine rápidamente para asombrarlo y estuve a punto de golpearle, pero me detuve al ver que era un niño, como de mi edad, el tenia abrazado a una especie de gato azul obscuro.

-hola, quién eres?-el niño pareció notar mi presencia, levanto su cara toda empapada por el llanto, tenía los ojos como los de un gato y su cabello era gris.

-quien eres tu niña?-me dijo con molestia

-yo soy sakura-le sonreí, el pareció asombrado, aunque no sabía el porqué.

-no me molestes, déjame solo-

-no es muy bueno que las personas estén solas, menos cuando se sientes tristes-

-tu que sabes-me desvió la mirada

-sabré si me cuentas-me senté aun lado de él, suspiro.

-mi padre está molesto por algo que hice, si regreso a casa, ahora me castigara muy feo-

-te golpeara?-le pregunte un poco sorprendida.

-más que eso, si fuera por eso, no me preocuparía-le mire sorprendida-no sé qué hare, no quiero regresar, por lo menos no hoy-

-pues… puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, mi papa y mi hermano casi nunca están en casa, así que no hay problema, solo te esconderé cuando ellos estén cerca-

-enserio-

-claro-

-entonces te tomare la palabra-no podría decir gracias, o sonreír al menos?

-qué bonito gato, es tuyo?-

-si pero no es un gato, es un… olvídalo si es un gato-

-vamos te llevare a mi cuarto- nos levantamos y caminamos por las escaleras

Fin de flashback

POV Shaoran.

Esa chica podía sentir la presencia cuando aún se estaban transportando, cuando todavía no habían llegado al lugar, baje las escaleras, escuche que cerró la puerta, supuse que era por miedo, no le di importancia alguna, seguí bajando, mientras me iba acercando a la sala se empezó a sentir el cuarto frio, pero en el ambiente había algo diferente, era como una presencia muy fuerte, no podía identificar de dónde provenía, era como si en todo alrededor estuviera.

Desplegué mis alas, y saque mi espada.

-quién eres?, sal de tu escondite-al terminar de decir esto, se fue manifestando una figura a un paso de mí, no pude visualizar completamente su apariencia, solo pude atinar cubrirme de un ataque, del que no Salí totalmente ileso, había recibido un arañazo en el brazo, tuve que hacer un contrataque para alejarlo de mí, mientras estaba un poco lejos pude curar esa herida, pase mi mano frente el rasguño y sano de inmediato, el ser empezó a gruñir.

-aparece por que no te dejas ver?…-mis palabras funcionaron, a pareció ante mí un tipo de pantera con alas, estaba gruñéndome, rugió y de su boca salió fuego, me cubrí con mis alas, y me eleve, abrí mis alas enseguida haciendo viento para alejarlo, vino corriendo hacia mí, se tiro, me incline y con mi espada logre herirle en la pata derecha, pero también había mordido el brazo izquierdo, se alejó y desapareció, yo me cure la herida, pero a diferencia de la anterior estaba había tardado más en sanar, y me había quitado mucha energía, subí para ver cómo estaba sakura.

Estaba subiendo cuando escuche voces que provenían de su habitación, me acerque para escuchar.

-tengo que irme, volveré después-

-está bien-

Después de eso nada, entre.

-con quien hablabas?-

-con un amigo-

-amigo y se puede saber quién era?-

-yue-

-y que es el tal yue, por que dudo que sea un humano-

-no lo es, creo que es como tú-

-imposible!, por persona solo se puede tener uno, desde cuando lo conoces?-

-pues… desde que tú te fuiste-me sorprendí mucho, quien podría ser aquel supuesto ángel?

POV YUE.

Me encontraba otra vez aquí en "mi hogar", este lugar no me gustaba mucho, definitivamente prefería la tierra, llegar a un lugar donde todo era obscuridad, y la poca luz o mucha luz que había provenía del incesante fuego que estaba a los alrededores, camine tranquilamente estaba a punto de llegar mi palacio cuando aún lado de mi apareció spinel, mi gato, como le decía sakura, llego muy mal herido.

-que te ha pasado?!-

-he sido herido por un estúpido ángel-

-donde?-estaba realmente molesto, esos estúpidos ángeles, siempre lastimaban o mataban a los habitantes de este lugar.

-en casa de sakura-me sorprendió, no había sentido su presencia cuando llegue.

-imposible-

-pues sí, no sé si ella esté enterada, pero allí esta, lo más seguro es que no-le tome la pata y se la cure-es una suerte que no me haya matado, es fuerte, ningún ángel de la guarda hubiera sobrevivido a mis ataque-

-tenemos que tener cuidado-

-disculpe señor yue, su padre le llama- fui escoltado hasta mi padre.

-su majestad clow aquí lo tiene-él le dio una reverencia, y quedo inclinado frente a mi padre

-puedes retirarte-el sirviente se retiró.

-para que me has llamado padre, que ha pasado con él médium, lo han encontrado?-

-no aun no, al parecer todos nuestros sirvientes que hemos mandado a buscarlo, han desaparecido, pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte-

-entonces?-

-ya debes adivinar, te recuerdo que tienes poco tiempo para que escojas a una esposa, pronto asumirás el trono…-me miro seriamente

-si padre, ya tengo pensado en alguien-le mentí, pero no quería hablar del tema con él.

-se puede saber quién es?-

-no, yo te diré después. Puedo retirarme?-

-adelante- Salí lo más calmadamente de allí.

La verdad era que no quería casarme con alguien impuesto por mi padre, sabía que a cualquiera que yo elijara no sería del agrado de mi padre, y lo único que podría cambiar eso era encontrar al médium.

Tenía que estar pendiente, tenía que encontrarla y asesinarla, o de lo contrario tendría que casarme con al quien que él me impusiera.

-príncipe enserio ya tiene a alguien?- mire a donde provenía la voz, era espinel.

-claro-bueno no era que ella ya hubiera aceptado.

-se puede saber quién es?-

-sakura, sakura será la reina de este lugar-

-no creo que su padre lo acepte, es una humana, pero a pesar de eso creo que es una buena elección-

-mi padre tendrá que aceptarla, y para eso tendré que asesinar al médium-

-excelente plan príncipe-

POV Sakura

Este día había tenido dos visitas , dos ángeles, a uno lo había llamado y al otro no, fue muy raro que me visitara, la última vez que lo había visto me dijo que su padre lo prepararía para asumir su cargo, que tal vez no nos veríamos en mucho tiempo, pero ha regresado y estoy feliz de volver a verlo, a diferencia de shaoran, el siempre hablaba conmigo, y me acompañaba a todas partes, como humano o como ángel, si, él tenía esa habilidad desde que era un niño, al principio fue un poco duro tratar con él, era muy hostil, pero con él tiempo fue siendo más amigable, al menos conmigo.

-no piensas dormir?-le pregunte a shaoran que estaba parado, recargado en la pared.

-los ángeles no duermen-lo veía preocupado, estaba si desde que le dije que otro ángel me visitaba, debía de estar contento, después de todo alguien estaba a mi lado para cuidarme no?, es por eso que no lo necesite antes.

-pero ya eres humano-me levante y acomode un colchón a un lado de mi cama.-allí tienes, hasta mañana dormiré-me acosté vi que el rodo los ojos, suspire, si pude cambiar a yue, por que no lo cambiaria a él, tenia que ser su amiga. Y con ese pensamiento me dormí.

Pov normal

En reino del inframundo… un súbdito del rey clow, entro al palacio e hizo una reverencia al llegar frente al trono de su amo.

-disculpe señor, la bestia ha sido capturada

-bien…enciérrenla, la necesitaremos para después.

POV SAKURA

Estaba realmente cansada no quería despertar pero esa melodía, me incitaba a despertar, me levante casi dormida, busque por mi cuarto a shaoran, lo encontré durmiendo sentado, testarudo, no había aceptado la cama que le prepare, decidí dejarlo e investigar por mi cuenta, vi el reloj eran las 3 de la mañana, tome mi abrigo y Salí al patio trasero de mi casa, la música provenía del árbol de cerezo que teníamos, me acerque, la música parecía ser de un arpa cuando estuve cerca se detuvo, algo se movió por detrás, pero lo único que alcanza a ver era una cola?, gruesa, de color verde.

Continuara…

Hola!

Aquí esta otro cap. Ok, a ustedes no les gustan los seres místicos, a mí me encantan!, y si no me mataran o me comieran o me lastimaran, creo que si me gustaría ver alguno, claro si existieran jaja, que les pareció?, para las que leen mis otros fin, creo que debieron notar que trato de poner a sakura con yue o yukito XD,en fin, como ven a shao y yue?, a quien descubrirá sakura?, quien se esconde en el árbol de cerezo?...Porque querrán matar al médium?

Kinesukikinomoto:aquit tienes gracias por review , me alegra que te guste

k-eniya:creo que tener encuentros paranormales, debe ser algo... genial, pero a la vez si me daría miedo, en fin gracias por tu comentario

dani604:hola, espero también te guste es cap!

Love anf peace 16:jaja para nada, ahh si tratare de revisar la ortografía pero no te prometo mucho, a penas tengo tiempo de escribirlos, y ahora estos super agobiada de tarea y exámenes mortales.

Sakuritabi: si estoy estresada pero bien , muchas gracias por preguntar, me alegra que te guste! Gracias por tu apoyo! Cuídate.

Espero que les haya gustado , me despido tengo irme a estudiar nos vemos cuídense, espero sus comentarios

Ahh gracias a los que me siguen o tienen a la historia como favoritas!

Chao…

Sake more


	3. Chapter 3

Un ángel de tras de mi

Capítulo 3

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

Creen en los ángeles, demonios o cualquier otro tipo de misteriosos seres de luz o de aquellos que viven en la obscuridad?, alguna vez te has sentido observado?, alguna vez has sentido que no estás solo?, despertado con alguna marca?, tener la sensación de no poder moverte ni hablar cuando te encontrabas dormida?, sakura respondería que si a cada una de estas preguntas, descubre por qué.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0

Pov normal

Hola?-se acercó más al árbol-quien está ahí?-la obscuridad no le permitía visualizar lo que se encontraba de tras de aquel árbol de cerezo, toco el trono y enseguida vio que se algunas ramas se movieron-por qué huyes?-pregunto, pasaron muy pocos segundos para que se escuchara fuertemente el sonido de las ramas de los arboles moviéndose

-yo no huyo niña-una voz la sorprendió por detrás ella, volvió la vista y abrió los ojos, frente a ella se encontraba una especie de serpiente mitad mujer, sakura la miro de arriba-abajo, se froto los ojos para descartar que estuviera viendo mal, aquella mujer tenía el cabello negro y un poco largo, el color de su piel era el mismo que el de su cola, un color verde obscuro con líneas doradas, en sus brazos habían unas signos, del mismo color-tienes miedo?-se fue arrastrando hasta sakura

-no-le dijo firmemente, pero aun sin miedo sentía un gran asombro, si antes pensaba que ver sombras era algo que podría atribuir a una anormalidad o un defecto en sus ojos como quería creer, esto figuraba en otro punto.

La serpiente se rio, burlándose de la chica-sabes que si-con movimiento rápido, se encontró enrollada en sakura, la parte final de su cola, estaba en el cuello de la chica-que me dices ahora?-sakura se intentaba mover pero era inútil, sentía que no podía respirar, y esto empeoró-sabes, has visto mucho, por eso no podrás vivir-su cola puso más presión al cuello de la chica.

-déjala ya-sakura escuchó que alguien hablaba pero era tanta la presión que sus ojos se había cerrado, estaba aún paso de estar inconsciente.

-¿por qué?, es un peligro, me vio!-la serpiente le respondió, sin mirarle.

-ya basta!-la voz se escuchó como un regaño, con gran molestia la serpiente le soltó el cuello, para que pudiera respirar, pero no la soltó, el alivio inmediato fue para sakura, que respiro con desesperación.

La voz que había salvado a sakura, había sido otra serpiente mitad humana, esta era de un color blanco, con cabello negro, y al igual que la anterior tenían signos que se encontraban en su espalda.

-ya te dije que no debes de ser tan buena con los humano!-

-y tú no debes de ser tan descuidada para dejar que te vean!-

-no importa lo que digas, ella morirá, pero no te preocupes lo hare de una forma más rápida-la serpiente blanca suspiro, no podría detenerla.

-haz lo que quieras-

Al terminar de decirlo se había convertido completamente en una serpiente, abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillos, sakura aún se encontraba inconsciente, abrió sus ojos bruscamente.

Cuando la serpiente está apunto de morderla, una cola blanca se lo impidió.

-suéltala, de inmediato-le miro con firmeza, la serpiente no tuvo más que soltarla, dejando a la chica tirada en suelo a la chica, para después transformarse en humana.

La serpiente blanca se acercó a ella.

Pov shaoran.

me desperté de golpe, busque por todo mi alrededor y no había rastro de ella, pero en que estaba pensando?, se supone que debo protegerla, no de dormir!, desplegué mis alas y la busque, no estaba en toda la casa, Salí y me eleve para ver si podría verla, la encontré tirada en el suelo de su patio, rápidamente me dirigí hacia ella.

-sakura que te pasa-le sacudí un poco-sakura!-no reaccionaba, esto me traería muchos problemas.

-no te preocupes, solo esta inconsciente-una mujer vestida de blanco llamo mi atención.

-que le hiciste?-le mire enojado, si le pasaba algo no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-nada, no le paso nada-

-te arrepentirás si ella no despierta-estaba a punto de levantarme cuando me jalaron de brazo.

-no lo hagas, ella es inocente-sakura estaba hablando con los ojos cerrados-ayúdame a levantarme, me siento mareada-le ayude, y me quede junto a ella para servirle de apoyo.

-estas bien?-

-si… solo siento los ojos muy cansados-

-es lógico, estuviste a punto de morir-otra mujer apareció por detrás del árbol-

Sakura empezó a abrirlos los ojos.

La chica del vestido blanco pareció asombrarse, al ver los ojos de sakura, y enseguida se trasformó en una naga, se inclinó como dando una reverencia, lo que hizo sorprender otra chica.

-pero que haces?-de inmediato la jalo del brazo para levantarla-ahora no solo ayudas a los humanos, sino que también te humillas ante ellos!?-

-deberías de hacer los mismo, acaso no sabes quién es ella?, debiste de saberlo enseguida la viste-la otra chica miro a sakura, no comprendía a lo que se refería.

-pero que dices, es una simple humana-

-discúlpela, yo soy nigarther y ella es mi hermana kimithar, y estamos a su servicio-dio una reverencia.

-tú lo estaras yo no!-

-¿Por qué dices que estas a mis servicios?, no entiendo nada, sabes algo de eso shaoran-sakura se encontraba algo mareada, y me miro para buscar respuesta, cada día me arrepentía de no haber leído el libro, le negué con la cabeza.

-yo te explicare, si me permites-nigarther se había acercado

-nosotras venimos buscando a alguien, fuimos encomendadas por la gema dorada, para buscar a un ser intermediario del bien y el mal, a la rencarnación del…-sentí una presencia a lo lejos, quise dar la vuelta pero la naga se adelantó y se puso de tras de sakura, un líquido de color morado escurría por su espalda, sus signos fueron brillando, una flecha la había atravesado en pocos segundos se encontró tirada en el suelo, sakura sufrió un desmayo, al instante.

-nigarther!-kimithar la tomo alzó, saco la flecha, yo cargue a sakura en brazos y me acerque.

-kimithar, tienes que prometer protegerla, prepara su ejército, la profecía está por cumplirse-

-por su culpa mueres como quieres que yo…-

-contenta estoy de haber servido de algo-

-no, quiero, no lo hare-la naga de color blanco le miro, centro sus ojos en los de su hermana, ella le estaba transmitiendo su saber, era una forma de comunicar entre esa especie, los ojos de kimithar brillaron y nigarther cerró los ojos para siempre, se transformó en serpiente y se fue desvaneció con el aire.

-cuídala mucho, yo cumpliré el encomendado que me hizo nigarther, regresare cuando todo sea el comienzo, me retiro, se arrastró rápidamente hacia un hoyo que se encontraba cerca del árbol.

-sakura-le llame pero no me contesto, aun me intricaba de donde había salido tal flecha, fue dirigida a ella, y si no fue por nigarther seguro que…seria mejor no pensar en eso ya.

La lleve a su habitación y espere que despertara.

Pov sakura.

Me deserte muy tarde había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño, lo último que recuerdo de aquel era el inmenso dolor que sentí en el pecho, me levante y no encontré a shaoran, abri mi ventanas para ver la luz del dia, pero esta no apareció, aun era de noche, al parecer no había dormido nada, baje, en realidad tenía hambre, y podía sentir el olor de hotcakes recién preparado, tal papá había regresado más rápido de lo normal de su viaje junto toya, entre a la cosina y me encontré con shaoran.

-que bueno que despiertas, debes tener hambre toma-me sirvió comida

-tu tampoco podías dormir?-

-no tenia mucho sueño-

-que hora es?-

-las 8-me respondió y se sentó a mi lado.

-las 8?, pero si me acosté a las 10, que día es hoy?-

-hoy es sábado-

-no puede ser!, dormí todo un día?- mi cara de espanto no se podía comparar, había faltado a uno de esos dichos cursos, eso era preocupante, que haría?, seguro me expulsarían.

-no te preocupes que todo está resuelto-me dijo seriamente le mire extrañada, pero al verle sentía una inmensa tranquilidad, es por eso que me gustaba pasar tiempo con él cuando era una niña.

Todavía recuerdo aquel día que se fue, al despertar ya no estaba, lo busque por todos lados y no había rastro de él, me había dejado cuando más le necesitaba, estaba molesta con él, por abandonarme, yo supuse que no quería ser mi ángel, siempre tenía la cara seria cuando le veía, pero como hasta ahora siempre se preocupaba de mí, me puse a pensar en las últimas palabras que me dijo, tal vez él no quería irse, tal vez alguien le exigía que se fuera.

Termine de comer y me fui a dormir otra vez, fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes, y mientras me espejaba vi cruzar una sombra negra, me di la vuelta, pero no había nadie, al regresar a mi posición vi la forma de un cuerpo robusto que estaba asechando en la puerta de baño, gire sobre mí, pero tampoco había nada, supuse que eran imaginaciones mías y me fui a mi cuarto, alli me encontré a shaoran, estaba recargado en la pared que estaba frente a mi cama, entre y me senté.

-necesito informar algunas cosas, la casa está rodeada de 4 ángeles que te cuidaran hasta que regrese-puse una cara de espanto, aunque no sé por qué- será breve-intento tranquilizarme.

-está bien pero quédate hasta que me duerma-movió la cabeza como afirmación.

Entre mis sueños escuchaba gritos, ruidos, gruñidos, que se fueron intensificando más, y más hasta que llegaron tan cerca de mí, abrí los ojos de golpe y vi un gran bulto negro, mis pupilas se fueron dilatando dejándome ver a una perro negro enorme, que me mostraba sus colmillos, por inercia me moví hasta la parte más alejada de mi cama, el animal me gruñía y sus ojos que en un principio eran dorados se tornaron rojos, se supone que estaría fuera de mi casa algunos ángeles, como es que había entrado, como pude me baje de la cama y Salí corriendo, el animal aulló como si fuera un lobo, inmediatamente después me siguió aprisa, yo trataba de desviarlo, tiraba cosas como sillas mesas en mi recorrido hacia fuera, pero sin mayor problema los esquivaba, abri la puerta.

-auxilio!-le gritaba a la nada, nadie me respondía, seguí corriendo, pero esta vez me atrapo, déjame en el suelo, en medio de sus dos patas que tenían enormes garras, tenía la estatura de un oso, pero tenía el rostro de perro, seguro moriría aquí.

-¡Shaoran!-grite.

Pov normal.

Una cuartada invadía la casa de sakura, enormes perros la merodeaban, los cuatro ángeles que la protegían estaba situados estratégicamente en los 4 puntos cardinales.

Los animales rodearon la casa, eran 10, esperaron pacientemente para atacar, sorprendieron a los ángeles, ellos intentaron detenerlos combatieron con sus armas celestiales pero poco pudieron hacer ante tal amenaza, uno a uno fueron destruidos sin embargo pudieron acabar con casi todos, el líder de la manada había sobrevivido, entro en busca de su presa.

Poco a pocos subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de la chica, se acercó a ella y le gruño, quiso morderla en ese instante pero una barrera invisible se lo impedía, la chica se despertó y se alejó lo más que pudo, al ver al enorme monstruo que la presaba salió corriendo, grave error, shaoran había construido un campo de energía que la protegiera, pera lamentablemente ella no lo sabía, ahora se encontraba en las garras del enorme perro, cerró los ojos para esperar lo peor…

Abrió los ojos al no sentir más el aliento del animal retratarse sobre su rostro, se sentó de golpe al no ver cerca al perro, observo a su alrededor y lo encontró siendo apresado del cuello por un perro con apariencia de lobo, este era blanco y tenía los ojos azules, ella vio como aquel, animal había derrotado al gran perro negro, se acercó muy lentamente a sakura, ella está temblando pero no podía moverse, quería correr pero sus pies había sido heridos por el animal, con cada paso que daba el animal se hacía más pequeño, y se trasformaba en hombre.

-no te hare daño-le sonrió, era un chico joven, de unos 22 años aproximadamente, mostraba una cara gentil, era alto, delgado, fuerte, con ojos miel, y de cabello gris, se inclinó hasta ella y le toco la herida, de sus manos salía una luz dorada, que desvanecía la herida de la chica, sakura estaba sin habla no podía creer lo que veía, su mente le jugaba una broma- ya está, cómo te llamas?-

-s-sakura, gracias-

-no es nada, fue una suerte que estuviera pasado por aquí, que hacías a estas horas?-

-pues él había entrado a mi casa y yo Salí corriendo-el chico se levantó

-qué raro normalmente no atacan a personas comunes-la miro-debes tener algo especial que los atrajo-sakura se levantó.

-como te llamas?-le pregunto

-soy yukito-

-me puedes explicar que fue lo que acaba de pasar-

-veras, todos ellos eran hechiceros que tiene la habilidad de transformarse en perros pero aun con todos sus poderes no se conformaron, decidieron hacer pacto con el dueño del inframundo, quien a cambio de poder les exigió estar a cargo de la búsqueda de la médium, una intermediara entre la vida y la muerte, aquella que en su corazón humano lleva la gema de la destrucción, a pesar de su magnífica existencia para los espíritus vagantes, con cada resolución la gema se formó como un intercambio por la salvación del alma al que ayudo-

-y tú eres uno de ellos?-

-yo soy un hechicero y estoy encorta de la obscuridad, la luna esta por ocultarse me tengo que ir, pronto nos veremos-le tomo la mano de sakura y la beso, desapareciendo de inmediato.

Sakura regreso a su casa y comenzó a arreglar toda la casa, en su mente estaban las palabras de aquel chico.

-medium-

-¿se puede saber dónde estabas?-giro sobre sus pies para ver a un shaoran con la frente fruncida.

-shaoran!-abrazo al chico quien, dejo a un lado su mirada fuerte para poner una de preocupación.

-¿por qué me llamaste?-ella le contó lo que había contenido

-no quiero que te vuelvas a ir!-sakura estaba asustada, e intrigada había sido demasiado para ella, 2 ataques, sinceramente ya no quería dormir.

-ya no lo hare-

-00000000000000000000000000000000-ooo—oo—o-o-o-oo-o-oo-oo—o

-me mando a llamar señor?- un ángel llego hasta un trono frente al cual se inclinó.

-si, como sabes una gran batalla nos espera, las cosas están evolucionando muy rápido, necesitamos que en la tierra, aceptes la misión?-

-claro-

-bien puedes retirarte eriol-

Continuara…

Hola!, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste

Nos vemos

K-eniya:ummmm tal vez

Inutsuki chan:gracias!,espero te guste este cap

Love and peace 16: todo se aclara después , aquí te doy una pista de lo que pasa con la médium, gracias por leer

Sakuritabi:hola!, si me daría miedo pero… es yue! Jaja ok no gracias por tu comentarios chao.

Sakuritabi chapter 2 . Nov 30

Hola,  
Este capitulo esta súper chiva, y pobre Sakura el príncipe del inframundo quiere que seea su esposa, a mi en lo personal me daría miedo casarme con alguien del inframundo, y a ti?  
Bueno te deseo mucha creatividad para que puedas segur escribiendo tan interesante como ahora, espero que publiques pronto.  
Besos,  
Sakuritabi


	4. Chapter 4

_Un ángel de tras de mí._

_Capitulo 4_

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro ni nada por el estilo con esto.

Creen en los ángeles, demonios o cualquier otro tipo de misteriosos seres de luz o de aquellos que viven en la obscuridad?, alguna vez te has sentido observado?, alguna vez has sentido que no estás solo?, despertado con alguna marca?, tener la sensación de no poder moverte ni hablar cuando te encontrabas dormida?, sakura respondería que si a cada una de estas preguntas, descubre por qué.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-000000000000000000000—0-000000

-no puede ser!, me volví a que dar dormida!-sakura bajo las escaleras y se dirigió directo a su auto, shaoran que se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno solo la observo irse.

-bien sakura corre!-se dijo a sí misma y corrió desde el estacionamiento de la escuela hasta la puerta de su salón, por suerte su maestro no había llegado, se sentó en su lugar y exhalo

-rara kinomoto, al fin llegas-un chica de ojos azules se burlaba de ella, en un tiempo muy lejano habían sido amigas pero todo cambio al contarle las cosas que le sucedían.

-bien clase siéntense-el profesor había entrado con un papel en mano-llego un chico de intercambio, él se llama shaoran li, puedes pasar…-él siguió la indicación dejando a todas la chicas boquiabiertas-puedes ocupar el lugar que quieras-las chicas intentaban lograr que se sentara junto a ellas pero él fue directo de tras de la chica de ojos verdes, sakura estaba sorprendida no esperaba que se integrara a la escuela y estaba segura que eso le traería problemas.

No había cruzado palabra con shaoran, en cada momento era acorralado por las chicas y justo ahora también lo estaba, ya era hora del descanso, salió al jardín, siempre comía sola pero estaba vez se le había olvidado algo, su almuerzo.

-toma-shaoran le dio un paquete y se sentó a un lado de ella.

-gracias-le sonrió, pero luego miro a su alrededor y vio muchos ojos nada amistosos dirigidos hacia ella-creo que no deberías estar junto a mi-shaoran la miro y le basto solo eso para saber que le pasaba.

-sakura, estaré contigo mientras me necesites y hasta que lo quieras-le dio una sonrisa tan tierna que sakura quedo admirada por unos segundo, pero en poco tiempo esto se desvaneció, shaoran se levantó de golpe y sakura le imito-puedes sentirlo?-

-sí, que pasa?-le pregunto asustada

-nada, toma mi mano-sakura dudo pero la cara seria de shaoran le indico que en realidad debía hacerlo, todo quedo resguardado en otra dimensión-esta vez son más de uno, sakura-le miro-te enviare a un dimensión en donde puedas estar a salvo, no te asustes yo te buscare después cuando acabe esto, entendiste?-sakura asintió y shaoran le tomo la mano nuevamente y la desapareció-pueden mostrarse ya!-grito, se escucharon varias carcajadas, ante el aparecieron, 3 gárgolas, estas eran de color rojo obscuro, con cuernos y alas de murciélago-porque están aquí?-

-no es a ti a quien buscamos, tonto ángel-le respondió uno de ellos-buscamos a la que proteges-

-olvídenlo, jamás la tendrán!, primero tendrán que matarme-

-eso será muy fácil-respondió otra gárgola con un voz ronca, y gruesa.

-adelante-sonrió shaoran.

Una de ellas se fue contra shaoran, el detuvo el golpe con sus brazos, y empujo a la criatura lejos de él, pero las otras dos atacaron, el hizo aparecer su espada y atravesó a una de ellas, la otra incrusto sus garras en su brazo izquierdo, al sentir el dolor shaoran con un movimiento rápido dirigió su espada a la cabeza de la gárgola destruyéndola, ahora solo que daba una, pero el ángel había sido herido, la gárgola rio a carcajadas.

-estas acabado!-la criatura se tornó de un rojo sangre, sus cuernos quedaron más grandes, en su espalda y brazos salieron espinas.

-no te tengo miedo puedes venir cuando quieras-le ínsito para que le atacara, esta le lanzo cientos de espinas, las cuales le fueron rechazadas gracias al gran viento que hicieron las alas de shaoran, las espinas fueron integradas de nuevo al cuerpo de la criatura sin hacerle ningún daño.

La gárgola se fue acercando a shaoran a una velocidad impresiónate, mostrando de frente sus enormes cuernos, shaoran con una salto lo esquivo encontrándose detrás de él, preparo su espada y lo atravesó, un grito desgarrador por parte de la criatura inundo el lugar, pero antes de morir su cola que también estaba llena de espinas, le golpeo al costado del ángel, dejándolo tirado.

-0-0-0-000000000000000000000000000000000000-0-0-0-0

Sakura había sido transportada a lo que parecía una habitación blanca, estaba tranquila, pero un poco de tiempo después su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, sentía que le faltaba el aire, de pronto ya no se encontraba más en ese lugar.

-shaoran!-grito, miro a su alrededor y vio enormes árboles, sin duba estaba en un bosque-shaoran?-le llamo pero nadie contesto, camino un tiempo, pero no encontró nada, se sentó junto a una roca, se sentía triste, aunque no sabía la razón-dónde estás?-el sueño la venció y quedo dormida en medio de la nada.

-estará muerta?-entre su sueños escucho que alguien hablaba.

-creo que si-escucho otra voz, se despertó de golpe y lo único que alcanzo a ver fue que aquellas cosas, fuera lo que fueran se escondieron detrás de una pequeña roca que estaba escasos centímetros de ella.

-hola, no les hare daño-sonrió-por qué no salen?-

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a dos seres con forma humana, del tamaño de una ardilla asomarse, detrás de aquella roca.

-no salgas thera-le dijo el duende que aún se encontraba resguardado de tras de la piedra.

-no parece mala, yarhe-

-quienes son ustedes?-pregunto sakura.

-primero dime quien eres tu-le indico aquella duendecilla.

-es cierto discúlpenme, yo soy sakura kinomoto soy humana y ustedes?-

-yo soy thera y él es mi hermano yarhe y somos naomos-

-naomos?-

-si, un tipo de duendes-

-pero por que no te acercas yarhe?-le pregunto sakura.

-te tiene miedo, nuestros padres nos prohibieron acercarnos a los humanos-respondió thera.

-no te hare daño-le sonrió y el duende salió de su escondite para acercarse a ella

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eriol un ángel el cuya especialidad era tele trasportarse, técnica que había adoptado shaoran, viajaba de un lugar a otro para cumplir su misión.

-Un día entero sin encontrar nada su presencia es poco perceptible a veces esta y otra veces no-se detuvo de golpe al sentir una presencia muy conocida, enseguida se trasporto al lugar y pudo observar a su primer al mando, su amigo shaoran, que estaba agonizando, fue hasta él y observo las estacas clavadas en su costado.

-salva a sakura ella lo necesita-eriol, no sabía quiera aquella chica, solo sabía que si no hacía algo en ese momento, el ángel que tenía en frente moría sin remedio, le quito cada una de las estacas y paso su mano por las heridas del ángel para curarlas, poco a poco shaoran fue volviendo a la realidad.-sakura, donde esta sakura?-

-cálmate, no se de quien me hablas, yo te encontré aquí tirado a punto de morir-

-eriol?, que haces aquí?-

-veras…-su sentido se encendió, había una presencia que lo llamaba y seguramente era él que el buscaba.-tengo que irme-desapareció

-donde estas sakura?-cerro los ojos para saber dónde se encontraba la chica.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0

Todo estaba obscuro y lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la hermosa luna llena escarlata que daba justo en el centro del bosque lugar donde se encontraba sakura y aquellos duendes que la habían acompañado todo este tiempo.

-porque shaoran no ha llegado aún?-pregunto thera, sakura bajo el rostro.

-no lo sé, espero no le haya pasada algo malo-

-no te preocupes él…-la duendecilla giro sobre si lentamente-ellos están aquí yarhe-miro con seriedad a su hermano.

-te dije there que debíamos irnos, pero nunca me haces casos-

-sabes que si la dejábamos moriría de inmediato-miro a la chica-lo siento sakura, pero contra ellos no te podemos proteger-

-quien son?-

-son troles, ellos buscan sangre humana para su venganza, son mucho más poderosos que nosotros, son aliados de mal, algunos de ellos se alían aparentemente a los humanos para después robarles su alma y entregárselos a su nuevo rey-le explico yarhe- nosotros tenemos que irnos porque de lo contrario, nuestra familia estará muerta por ayudarte, discúlpanos-le jalo del brazo a su hermana.

-yo no me iré, me quedare con ella, si quieres irte puedes hacerlo, pero siento que mi deber es protegerla-yarhe la miro con molestia y resignación sabia que no era posible sacarle de la cabeza algo a su hermanita.

-sí, salimos vivos de esta, me deberas mucho there-los duendes se pusieron enfrente de sakura, con un ritual sincronizado de pasos hechos con su pequeños brazos rodearon a la chica

- sakura, ya no podemos hacer nada más, creamos un pequeño campo que solo podrá confundir tu esencia, esperemos que eso sea suficiente para que no te encuentren, y se den por vencidos.

Sakura no sabía exactamente qué es lo que podía pasar, en unos cuantos minutos vio que a su alrededor se alumbraba con pequeñas antorchas, y se escuchaban tambores, acercándose cada vez más rápido.

-que pasa-

-son ellos sakura, al parecer están rastreando tu esencia y muy pronto estarán aquí, son muchos nunca habían sentido tantos, no entiendo porque, la barrera que construimos jamás funcionaria con tantos, todos los de su especie de este bosque están aquí…levántate!-sakura obedeció-ya están aquí corre sakura y no voltees estaremos de tras de ti, corre y no voltees!-le indico a sakura, ella corrió por el bosque esquivando gajos de árboles, brincaba algunos riachuelos, y corría por algunas pequeñas colinas, los naomos no habían huido en la misma dirección, se llevaron un poco de la esencia de sakura para tratar de engañar a los troles que les seguían muy de cerca, los troles tenían las caras arrugadas, de nariz grande, y cabello alborotado, era de unos escasos cuarenta centímetros y todos tenia afiladas armas.

-there, yarhe, todavía nos siguen?-

-…-nadie respondió, por inercia volteo y vio a cientos de luces que venían de tras de ella, los troles que seguían la esencia que llevaban los naomos cambiaron de dirección para seguir a la chica castaña, ella aumento su velocidad, pero tropezó con una roca y callo, ya no pudo levantarse pues su piernas ya no le respondían, era el fin, todo estaba acabado.

se alejó un poco arrastrándose pero esto fue inútil, en medio de los grandes árboles fueron apareciendo los rostros de troles que le dedicaban una risa maléfica, ella los miro fijamente, tenía miedo, nunca en su vida había vivido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, no entendía que era lo que pasaba que de pronto todos los seres que creía inexistentes hacían acto de presencia ante ella, y ahora shaoran no estaba para rescatarla, todos ellos se enfilaron de ella, eran cientos.

-tu morirás-le dijo uno de ellos, la luna escarlata la iluminaba y era ella quien le permitiría ver su muerte, sakura bajo el rostro, suspiro y volvió la vista hacia sus enemigos, ellos se prepararon para atacarla corrieron hacia ella.

-no!-Sus ojos color verde esmeralda, fueron tornándose de un color gris, donde resaltaban destellos morados, los troles intentaban moverse pero era inútil, estaba totalmente petrificado, sakura está en una especie de transe, aunque probablemente no se sentía cansada, su cuerpo demostraba lo contrario, el latir de su corazón fue haciéndose cada vez más lento al igual que su respiración, sus ojos fueron retomando el color verde en unos cuantos minutos, y quedo recostada en el verde pasto que cubría el lugar, ya en suelo sus ojos vieron como poco a poco los troles volvían a recobrar su movilidad, como uno de ellos tomo una daga y se acercaba ante ella.

-creo que te veré de nuevo mamá, adiós shaoran-

-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooo-o-

-esa presencia, ha vuelto a desaparecer-eriol se encontraba descansando en la punta de a un árbol, observando la luna escarlata que inundaba el bosque, había dejado a shaoran por sentir una inmensa presencia que al llegar a aquel lugar había desaparecido, tal vez así nunca llegaría a encontrar al dueño de tal poder, se levantó y volvió a desaparecer.

-o-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Shaoran había estado buscando a sakura por todos lados, volaba de un lugar a otro para dar con ella, pero parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra, su desesperación estaba al límite, por enviarla a esa dimensión la había perdido, el prometió no separarse de ella y su promesa estaba siendo rota.

-donde estas sakura?... donde!?-incremento su velocidad hacia al sur, pero se detuvo al escuchar que ella le nombraba, cambio de dirección, se fue volando ya no podía transportarse, había sido herido y todavía no recuperaba toda su fuerza, tenía que darse prisa, porque algo le decía que estaba a punto de perderla…

-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000—000-0-0-0-0—0-0

Continuara….

Hola!

Otra vez aquí, oficialmente ya estoy en vacaciones!, bueno…. ¿Qué les pareció?, esta algo fastidioso?, les gustaría que apareciera algún ser mitológico en especial? Me gustaría saber , les agradezco sus comentarios, enserio los amo!, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y también tenerla como su favorita, tratare de escribir lo más rápido que pueda, pero también tengo que escribir las demás ya saben

Nos vemos despues, feliz navidad!

Sake more


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Un ángel de tras de mi

Pov sakura

Cerré los ojos, y espere mi muerte, podía escuchar al viento soplar, también escuchaba las constantes burlas que emitían los troles.

-adiós, elegida, ahhh!-grito uno de los troles apreté con más fuerza mis ojos, pero nada paso, los fui abriendo y pude ver a los troles retroceder con lentitud, tapándose los ojos-lárgate!, ella es nuestra!-grito él que tenía la daga, pero aun así seguían retrocediendo, con mucho trabajo voltee la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, mis pupilas se hicieron pequeñas al ver tanta luz, entrecerré los ojos para tratar de ver algo y poco a poco fui viendo la figura de ese ser luminoso-puede que hayas ganado esta vez chiquilla pero no te salvaras, vendremos por ti después!-los troles se fueron corriendo y yo con mucho trabajo me levante para luego inclinarme ante un majestuoso venado blanco, no sé por qué lo hice tal vez por respeto ,ese ser místico resplandecía con tanta intensidad, sus astas eran del mismo color y sus ojos eran de un color dorado, el permanecía altivo viéndome fijamente, yo me levante pero aun no tenía la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme en pie, tuve un mareo y después ya no supe más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pov shaoran

El llamado de sakura me había conducido a un bosque, por culpa de esas horribles gárgolas la había transportado a este lugar obscuro, no había podido mantenerla en lugar que había elegido para ella, esperaba que ella no hubiera sufrido algún atentado en todo este tiempo, tenía que encontrarla de inmediato, algo me decía que me necesitaba…

Los arboles eran inmenso y el viento era tan fuerte que me impedía avanzar con facilidad, estaba contra él, pero al fin llegue donde podía sentir su presencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pov normal.

Sakura se había desmayado, y el ser mágico rápidamente fue envuelto por un viento de color blanco convirtiéndolo en un ser con apariencia humana, quien sostuvo a la chica para que no cayera.

-sakura!-los dos duendecillos llegaron corriendo hasta ella, en cuanto vieron a ese joven sosteniéndola, dieron una reverencia-ella está bien?-pregunto There.

El joven vestía con un traje blanco, tenía el cabello corto y completamente blanco, en su oreja colgaba un pendiente con forma de colmillo negro y sus ojos eran grises.

-no se preocupen ella estará bien, pero está agotada, ha comenzado a utilizar su fuerza, pero dudo que lo recuerde, por lo que veo una sombra le han robado parte de su esencia vital-le toco la cara-él viene por ella-miro a los pequeños duendes y después vio a sakura y le dijo-mi nombre es kujdestari tendrás que pasar por muchas dificultades, tal vez no sea lo que quieras pero fuiste destinada a eso, si necesitas mi ayuda solo llámame, bastara con un pensamiento tuyo, ahora me despido nos veremos muy pronto mahsali-se inclinó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, con cuidado la dejo en el suelo para transformase en un bello venado que caminaba altivo debajo la luz de la luna.

-sakura!-shaoran bajo muy rápido al encontrarla-que te ha pasado, pequeña-le levanto un poco, guardo sus grandes alas.

-tu eres shaoran?-there había salido con mucho cuidado de su escondite.

-no there déjalo-su hermano trataba de tenerla pero eso le fue imposible.

-así es-

-ella tenía razón yahre, él la encontró-miro hacia donde se encontraba su hermano-sakura está bien, solo está dormida, los troles la querían matar, pero luego una luz apareció, era él, el guardián del bosque que convertido en un hermoso venado blanco la salvo, al parecer ella sabía por qué le dio una reverencia pero después se desmayó y cayo dormida en los brazos del guardián convertido en hombre-shaoran estaba atento a todo lo aquella naoma decía- nos dijo que le habían robado parte de su esencia vital, después te sintió, le dio un beso y se fue-

-como que troles?, porque le dio un beso?-shaoran estaba tratándose de ponerse al tanto pero aún no comprendía porque todos los seres obscuros la perseguían y aún más porque los seres de luz la seguían y le ayudaban.

-sí, veras su esencia atrae a los troles, pero el beso, bueno creo que él guardián quedo enamorado de ella-shaoran aún no entendía lo que there quería decirle- se dice que cuando un guardián besa a una humana será porque está dispuesto a luchar o morir por ella, a pesar de estar consiente de todo lo que implica, se siente feliz de estar a su lado o permanecer lejos cuidándola, aun a costa de su propia vida o felicidad, un guardián del bosque solo se enamora una vez para toda la eternidad, si la chica muere él morirá también, pero si él muere antes que ella su esencia vital y su poder quedaran por siempre en el corazón de la dama a quien entrego su ser y es dueña de su destino-

-bien, tengo que llevarla lejos de aquí, no es un lugar seguro-desplego sus alas y la cargo-gracias por cuidar de ella-les dijo a aquellos naomos, se fue elevando hasta llegar a una altura considerablemente alta para volar en dirección a la casa de la chica.

Al llegar a la casa la acostó en la cama y se quedó cuidándola, sakura parecía dormir profundamente y se veía tan tranquila, en realidad estaba soñando, o más bien recordando.

Flash back

-mamá, donde esta papá? -Pregunto una niña castaña con ojos verdes, tenía seis años y como todos los días su madre la arropaba para dormir.

-tuvo que irse de viaje por un trabajo, cariño, pero me aseguro que estará aquí en tu cumpleaños-le dio un beso en la frente-en un par de día serás mayor, tendrás ya siete años-

-si pues no quiero-la pequeña sakura se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-por qué?-

-tu dijiste que cuando creciera, mi ángel se iría-nadeshiko se sorprendió, pero luego le sonrió dulcemente.

-sí, pero también te dije que estará cuando lo necesites-abrazó a su hija.

-aunque tenga veinte años mamá?-su madre rio.

-claro pequeña, aunque tengas veinte, bien es hora que duermas-la acostó y la arropo un vez más, le dio un beso en la frente y camino hacia la puerta.

-mami-su madre detuvo su paso y volvió su mirada-te quiero-

-yo también cariño-los ojos de aquella mujer se entristecieron, y ese mismo sentir sintió sakura, pero no dijo nada, mejor abrazo a su pequeño oso y durmió.

Las horas pasaron, todo era silencio en aquella casa, toya también había caído dormido profundamente al igual que su madre y hermana, pero entre sueños sakura escucho que le llamaban, despertó de golpe, alertando a su ángel quien se preparó para un ataque. Ella se sentó en su cama y volvió a escuchar su nombre, se levantó de inmediato y se fue directamente a la ventana de su cuarto, se paró de puntillas para observar, shaoran al no sentir ninguna presencia maligna bajo la guardia y camino hasta donde se encontraba sakura.

Sakura vio en la calle solitaria a una mujer joven caminando, tenía cabellos negros y ojos rojos, vestía de blanco con una capa gris, estaba llorando, tenía las manos juntas y entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho.

-¿por qué lloras?-pregunto sakura, la mujer se detuvo justamente en la entrada de aquella casa, miro en dirección donde sakura se encontraba.

-una bashees, espirito que anuncia la muerte-dijo shaoran, sakura volvió la vista a su ángel no entendía a qué se refería pero al regresar la vista, aquella mujer había desaparecido-por qué mejor no te duermes pequeña-le dijo sin esperar que ella obedeciera, pero sakura hizo lo que le indico.

-también a ti te quiero mucho ángel-sonrió entre sueños

Fin de flash back.

-espero que estés teniendo un buen sueño, tu vida ha cambiado mucho en estos días, y al parecer seguirá así por mucho tiempo-le toco la frente y se alejó de ella-bien es hora de leer ese libro-junto la manos y las alejo a una distancia considerable, entre sus manos aprecio un libro grande, de color café, lo abrió y ubico una página en especial-veamos que dice-

En el principio de los tiempos existían cuatro reyes, el rey del sol, la reina de la luna, el rey del cielo y la reina de la tierra.

Todos ellos Vivian en completa armonía, cada reino era habitado por fabulosas criaturas, el cielo era habitado por seres poseedores de alas y asombrosos poderes del viento, el sol por seres capaces de manejar la luz y el fuego, la tierra era poblada por seres bondadosos que controlaban el agua y las rocas, el reino luna era habitada por seres nobles controladores de las sombras que tenían desarrollado actitudes extrasensoriales.

El rey del sol se enamoró de la reina de la tierra y de ellos nació un hermoso niño el cual fue criado por su madre en la tierra. Poco tiempo después nació la hija de la luna y por ultimo nació el hijo del rey del cielo.

-para que quiero saber esto?-shaoran pasó una mano por su cara, porque no iba al grano y ya?, porque tenía que tener todo, suspiro lo mejor era seguir leyendo-sigamos-

Los reyes les habían regalado la inmortalidad a todos sus súbditos como prueba de su inmensa felicidad, había paz entre los cuatro reinos, hasta que uno de los más queridos ángeles del cielo traiciono a su rey, una ardua batalla interna comenzó, él perverso ángel ayudado de otros ángeles a los cuales había engañado, secuestro y desapareció con el príncipe del cielo, jamás se volvió a saber de él.

La batalla se extendió al reino luna y al reino sol, los habitantes intentaban combatirlos pero sencillamente el muy astuto ángel había conseguido reclutar a los más fuertes y poderosos ángeles, las criaturas de ambos reinos fueron tomadas por sorpresa, en un intento por salvar a todos los seres que tanto querían los reyes acordaron enviarlos al reino tierra, con la poca energía que les quedaban los transportaron, ellos pelearon con los ángeles, el rey del cielo envió tropas, ese día fueron destruidos cientos de ángeles y criaturas, la reina luna al darse cuenta que ya no podía proteger su reino y que este sería destruido, envió a su hija a la tierra, el rey sol por proteger al reino tierra decidió al igual que la reina luna transportarse al centro de su reino donde seguramente morirían, pero su vida haría que su reino quedara resplandeciendo y le diera fuerza al reino tierra donde se encontraba lo que más amaban, su hijo y sus súbditos, así lo hicieron la luz que emano de esos reinos fue suficiente para acabar con los ángeles que se encontraban cerca y a los que no lo estaban dejarlos gravemente heridos, lo ángeles que traicionaron al cielo se resguardaron en la tierra, pero fueron rápidamente desterrados por los habitantes, el rey del cielo mando a otra cuartada de ángeles, ahora la guerra se trasladaba a la tierra, pero eso nunca lo permitirá la reina, así que actuó de manera apresurada y con todo el poder que tenía encerró a todos esos ángeles casi al centro de la tierra, impidiéndoles salir a cuerpo propio, la reina había gastado todas sus energías con tal de salvarlos, su esencia vital se extinguía poco a poco, el rey del cielo desconsolado por perder a su único hijo no quiso saber nada más, hasta que uno de sus ángeles llego con la desagradable noticia de que la reina de la tierra había muerto, y que el sello que había puesto había quedado debilitado, que si bien los ángeles que lo habían traicionado no podían salir con su cuerpo propio habían encontrado la manera de que parte de sus esencias vitales salieran y envenenaran la mente de los habitantes de la tierra haciendo que los reinos se volvieran enemigos, las criaturas pacificas se ocultaron en el mar, bosques, grutas, lagunas las que podían volar se reguardaron en el cielo, al escuchar esto el rey del cielo decido quitarles el regalo que les habían dado, ya no habían más inmortales, además a los seres que habitaban la tierra en un principio les fueron ocultados sus poderes, borrándoles la memoria de que los poseía .

Los príncipes quedaron a manos de los humanos, ocultando su verdadera identidad, vivieron tranquilos y muriendo igualmente sin conocerse, en todo este tiempo la tierra ha estado en paz, pero él perverso ángel aún se encuentra vivo y sigue reclutando a todo ser que tenga en su corazón resentimiento y odio, especialmente a los que tienen poderes extrasensoriales.

Pero hay una profecía que dice que los príncipes reencarnaran y que un poseedor de alma noble y pura será dueño de la gema, el cual servirá para restaurar la paz o traerá la perdición de todos los seres existes.

La gema se formara de…

-mamá!-sakura había despertado de golpe, estaba realmente asustada, shaoran cerro y desapareció el libro y fue a hasta ella.

-que pasa sakura?-la miro preocupado, sakura lo vio y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-temía que nunca volvieras, te llame pero no aparecías, porque me dejas sola, no lo hagas, prometiste no hacerlo-lloró.

-lo siento sakura pero no tuve otra opción, te estuve buscando y no te encontraba, tranquilízate ya estoy aquí-le acaricio el cabello, sakura volvió a dormir en brazos de su ángel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-ooo-o-o-oooooo

En el palacio se encontraba sentado en su trono el rey del cielo.

-miguel, jofiel, samuel, Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel y zadkiel-los más grandes ángeles del rey del cielo eran llamados por el mismo rey.

-nos llamaba señor?-pregunto uno de ellos, los 7 arcángeles se mantenían haciendo reverencia ante su rey.

-como sabrán la batalla volverá a empezar, quiero que estén listos y supervisen el entrenamiento de los ángeles, no quisiera perder a ninguno, ustedes son mis más queridos ángeles, espero que cumplan el cometido, pueden retirarse-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-otra vez esa presencia-eriol en seguida se trasportó a un pueblo de Japón, llamado tomoeda, miraba por desde el cielo a todo su alrededor, la presencia ya no estaba pero justamente frente a él se encontró a otro ¿ángel?, que lo miraba con desprecio, sus ojos demostraba molestia, nunca lo había visto.-¿quién eres?-

-eso no te importa, sucio ángel-le dijo con molestia.

Continuara….

Que tal?, mucha historia?, lo siento pero esa explicación no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza y pues ni modo lo tuve que poner, espero no haberles confundido bueno me gustaría saber que les pareció este cap, les comento que de sus review me baso mucho para hacer el siguiente capítulo, así que si tienen duda o quieren algo solo digan, y veré como lo adapto.

Ah, no estoy destruyendo la historia teológica real ni nada por el estilo, así que no me odien por eso, es que en verdad no me dejaba esa idea y pues no puedo hacer otro fic por que después no tengo tiempo para continuarlos, jaja bueno nos vemos….

Sake more.


End file.
